percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 18
Chapter 18: Ghosts of the Past As we got closer to the tree, an eerie fog began to surround us. It had an unnatural feel to it and the fact that we were demigods meant it most likely wasn’t a natural occurrence. Soon after, shapes began to appear in the fog and they were all around us. “This is really bad,” said Kat as she looked at the fog. “This fog is like my dream mist, anything can be coming out of it.” I took my eyes off of her and looked back at the fog bank wondering what kind of horrible monster would be coming out of it. I pulled out my hammer and thought about what Hephaestus said about not knowing its’ name, but only for a second as my current problem seemed more important. Kat had also started trying to form something as a small cloud popped up above her head. “Erika, see what you can find around that tree. We will hold off whatever is coming,” I told her as I got ready for a fight. Erika nodded her head and placed her hands on the tree, most likely trying to talk to it or something. “Swift,” I heard Kat cry from my side. I turned back and she was on the ground with her hands on her head. The small dream cloud was starting to turn black like last time and I felt a strong sense of fear in my stomach. “The fog is messing with my powers. I can’t do anything.” With that, the cloud pop into smoke and Kat just sat there. I was the last line of defense. As the figures became clearer, I realized that it wasn’t a large beast, but numerous human shaped figures. Then, one came out of the fog and looked at me. He had pale skin and was dressed in old Greek armor with an arrow sticking out of the front of his arrow, most likely right in his heart. As I looked at his face, it was completely blank as he just looked at me with a pair of white soulless eyes that seemed to be looking right into me. As more and more figures exited the fog, I started to have flashbacks of old zombie movies. In the group of people, there were soldiers from every era; sailors walking toward us with nets and harpoons, more Greek soldiers appeared along with people that looked like they use to follow Napoleon into battle and more kept coming. “By the gods,” I heard Erika cry from the tree and I turned around to see the worst soldiers of them all. These soldiers didn’t have a uniform like the others; their uniform was an orange shirt with the words Camp Half-Blood on the front. Campers that most likely had died over the centuries were now coming to kill us and I wasn’t sure if I could kill them. “Just keep focusing on the tree,” I said hoping that she couldn’t hear the fear, sadness, and the uncertainty in my voice as I knew it was all there. Even if she did hear it, she didn’t let on as she went back to work trying to find whatever it was that the map had led us to. At that moment the Napoleonic troops charged me and I swung my hammer around knocking their weapons away and hitting as many as I could. They turned to smoke when I hit as it felt like I was hitting nothing. These things had numbers but they couldn’t take a hit which I was thankful for. I began running through the crowd of ghouls hitting one after the other but more just kept coming. They were all around us and I could stop them all. Before long Kat cried out as some of the Greeks had surrounded her. I tossed my hammer like a boomerang and it managed to destroy three of them with the other two looking at me as I ran up and tried to drop kick them. I passed right through them as they turned to smoke and I landed hard on the floor. It took me a second to get some air back into my lungs, but when I did I got back to my feet and ran for my hammer. As soon as I had it in my grasp, a sword came down about an inch from my neck and I had to freeze. I raised my head to see which one of the many soldiers has going to kill me. As I looked into his white cold eyes, I wished I hadn’t. “Abrams,” I whispered. Chapter 19: The Garden of the Forever Flower Quick Note Yes I know i went from the second link to the third link pretty fast, but I'm trying to keep this story under 30 chapters. It is also a 10 hour drive between the two areas (I checked) so not a lot was going to happen except maybe a monster attack somewhere but I didn't think it was needed. Plus, this chapter is awesome in a "oh gods, zombies!" kind of way. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111